Maltran
Maltran (マルトラン, Marutoran), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a military adviser and Alisha's instructor. ".''" :—Maltran. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Rachel Robinson (English), Mami Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Maltran dresses in an outfit similar yet more refined than Alisha's. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with a white, revealing corset underneath and a black choker. She wears protective armor on her forearms and legs. Her faded magenta hair is held back into a curly ponytail, and half of her face is hidden by her long bangs. * Hair Color: Faded Magenta * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'8" / 172 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Silver Eyes Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Like her brother, Raven has the ability to transform into a corvid, specifically a raven, almost instantaneously and is able to fly. This ability was bestowed upon her by Ozpin through magic. Raven largely uses the ability for stealth purposes, such as disguising her arrival at Haven and is even able to use her Semblance in this form. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Maltran was born in Marlind into a long line of family of knights. With the death of the heirs, the succession was forced upon her, and she disciplined herself with her strong sense of responsibility, in time becoming known as the "Blue Valkyrie". Ten years prior to the events of the story, during one of the skirmishes between both Hyland and Rolance, malevolence have accumulated over the battlefield, which caused her jealous fellow countrymen to turn into lizardmen monsters and attack her. A Rolance soldier who ran away in the midst of the battle saw them attacking her in a large group, which left him wondering how she managed to survive some ten years after her seeming death. In reality, Maltran lost her faith in humanity and decided that destroying the world will result in restoring it, so she joined forces with Heldalf. When she returned to Ladylake, she took the dreamy and pacifist Princess Alisha under her wing and began pretending to support her. With the help of the princess, she began to incite actions within the Hyland council to push the war into an earlier start. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Maltran Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Maltran Tales of Wiki * Maltran Aselia Notes & Trivia * Maltran's manner of clothing is similar to Victoria's in that they both wear predominantly blue outfits with knee-high boots and white pants. Both of them also wear their hair in ponytails, although Maltran's is longer than Victoria's. Category:Females